


The Salvation of an APOCALYPSE

by Tsumi_to_higeki



Category: N/A - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen, Horror, Light Reading, Main Character Important, Main Character Is Named Guy, Mystery, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Own Work and Characters, Post-Apocalypse, Short Story, Smart Zombies, Thriller, Zombies, Zombies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumi_to_higeki/pseuds/Tsumi_to_higeki
Summary: Guy and the gang find themselves fleeing dangerous entities. However, will they be able to get away and stay alive?
Kudos: 1





	The Salvation of an APOCALYPSE

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light reading of a short story I did when back in high school for exams, for those who have been waiting for something from me.
> 
> Sorry again!
> 
> And also to show how my writing over time has changed from what it originally was, with the help of using Fanfiction to do that. Thankfully.
> 
> Have no worries though as I am working on another chapter for the Blue Exorcist fanfic (I've just been down on muse, but it's in the works), and I'm also working on two new fanfics for Xiaolin Showdown and Osmosis Jones (with the full fanfic of the Xiaolin Showdown one up by this year, as for the Osmosis Jones one I'm not sure).
> 
> Also, just gonna say thank you for sticking around, if you have, and for taking the time to read this note and short story.
> 
> (Original date for this Short Story was on 23/03/2018)

It had started out just like any other day would really, with the need of survival and safety in mind. That was objective number one. The second one involved the need, need of food and drink to be able to hold out for survival and to make it through another day of this horrific endless nightmare. But finding and obtaining those items for survival proved harder than most would think; not only did you have to have good cooperating and perspective skills, but you also needed good navigating and knowledge of the outdoors. Another important skill to know that comes in handy for these circumstances would be having the know-how or some basic knowledge or understanding of all things medical related, in case of an accident or horrendous injury. But alas how can one simply say what is of need for survival if those that don’t know how to survive before you have been pushed to your absolute limits of your human resolve? Well that’s exactly where our story begins.

Running. Fast paced, loud and thunderous… running could be heard all throughout the abandoned high school building. What were they running from you wonder? Well that would be the latest unlucky poor unfortunate group of people that now had sided with the dead that weren’t dead but were undead. Those creatures that lumbered and twitched with each step in their path, sauntering after the current group of living survivors. Moans and groans were heard extremely loudly behind the group of running survivors, as they made their way for an empty classroom on the ground floor. “Not much further now to the safe room, now come on and hurry up!” shouted the now newly appointed head of the four manned group, as he continuously kept a watchful eye on the other three survivors running with him, so that they couldn’t and wouldn’t stop, slow down or be left behind. Upon arriving to the door of the room that they had been running for, they each, one by one, piled themselves hastily into the room to avoid being caught or slipping up and ending up like the previous people did. With the youngest and most vulnerable of the group having entered, the second eldest of the group was quick in response to act and close the door behind them, securing and locking the door. Better being safe than sorry that way, especially in times like this. “Alright! Okay! Nobody was hurt at all were they? No bite marks or scratches? None of them?” the leader and eldest questioned to the group, “No Guy, no-one got bitten or scratched… We’re just badly out of breath is all...” the second eldest confirmed quickly. “Alright then. Just mind keep an eye on everyone, in case of… certain circumstances that could arise.” Guy voiced back in concern. “Will do!”

With the knowledge that everyone was fine and doing just alright, Guy went to go and check upon other doors and openings that could lead to a flaw in their safety room plan. Because having one of those flesh eating monsters was the very last thing they were needing at this time. As the other three survivors all huddled up together, Guy walked off from the main group a little as he went in search of what he originally set out to do. It didn’t take him long to come across an unsecure door, that was more like an exit out of the room in case of immediate emergencies, something that he would have to rectify rather quickly. Now knowing what to do and using available resources as a barricade for the door was the easy part, it was the timing and how long this would take really that was going against him now, as everything was all down to correct timing of things. With his mind set on the task and know-how of doing these things, Guy got right to work and began grabbing some of the stools, stacking them up one by one and moving them out of the way. With cleared space and more room in which to manoeuvre, he placed his hands on the side of a table and began dragging it towards the door that he needed to barricade up. Now all that Guy needed really was the actual table top part itself, not the metal legs of the thing. As those could be used for weapons against those things. But first things first, he was going to need to find a way to remove those metal legs from the table, in order to only have the wooden top part. Slowly releasing the table now, he walked back over to the main group and kneeled, digging through one of the three duffle bags they had brought and carried with them that contained important items within.

Searching around inside the bag for no more than a few seconds, he came across and pulled out the required item. A screwdriver. With the screwdriver in hand, Guy made his way back to where he had previously been working with the table and at the door he was needing to seal up. Once back at the table, Guy flipped the table upside down quickly, as he went to work at beginning to unscrew the screws that had the table and metal legs attached together. With the final metal leg coming free of its bonds, with much needed patience doing so, Guy pulled the last metal leg remaining away from the table, placing both legs against a wall out the way. Slowly lifting up the table and placing it against the door, Guy stepped back towards the group and retrieved a hammer and nails from the same duffle bag, walking back to the door again and table that was pushed up slanted against it, Guy held both hammer and nails in hand beginning to get to work straight away.

As Guy was still busy at work with nailing the table to the door, he began to hear hissing – almost like moaning and groaning noises in his head. And was that also whispering sounds as well? ‘Come… Come and join us, you know you want to…’ As soon as that sentence was uttered out in Guy’s head, he knew immediately what to do. What they all needed. They needed protection against what was being said, as he remembered how these creatures had telepathic abilities of persuasion to lure people away from safety and toward the creatures themselves. This ultimately made it easier for the creatures to turn more people into those monstrous creatures that they had been running from earlier. When Guy immediately stopped what he had been doing with the door and dropped everything, he made his way back to where he had left everyone and went away to do his own thing. However, upon arriving to the main open area of the room, he froze. No-one was there. But he could have sworn that he saw everyone hunker down in the middle of this wide open room and huddle up with fear tearing away at them. Had he been wrong? Had they just decided to go somewhere else in the room? Surely none would be stupid or persuaded enough by the whispering voices in their heads to leave? No, for that was the very reason as to why they are missing and the door to the room having been left wide open, with a just now more noticeable breeze coming through. They had left. They had gone and probably are already unable to reach now or help. So with that knowledge in his mind, Guy did the only thing he could do now. The one and only sensible thing that someone could really only do in this situation right now. Survive.


End file.
